Kazegumi
by Akari Kamaitachi
Summary: AU. Three kids are sent to the Shaman Fight by Asakura Hao. Why would Hao send a childish brat, a way too serious swordsman, and a lazy slacker to fight for him? Rated T for blood. R&R please! Based on manga and may contain spoilers in future chapters.


Okies! Here's My first try at a longer story! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fanfic "Something to Say". Beware the confusing-ness of this chapter. R&R people!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

* * *

The wind blew softly through the underground village. In the distance, one could hear some leaves rustle. Other than that, all was quiet. Just then, a figure came flying through the trees. The young ninja jumped swiftly and from branch to branch, without losing her balance even once. As she leapt through a small clearing, her features instantly became visible. She had soft emerald eyes and long green hair that trailed behind her as she ran. Her hair was kept up in a ponytail by a red scarf that was covered in golden stars. She was wearing green gloves, green shoes, and a cute green and red dress. All of her clothes were covered in gold stars, strangely enough. It was pretty obvious that whoever this was, they really liked green… and stars. 

There was also a strange air about her. She was the kind of person that was always cheerful and could make almost anybody happy just by being near them.

The girl suddenly stopped and sat on a tree branch. Although she didn't need to rest (she could keep running forever without ever needing to stop) she just felt like relaxing for awhile. Her name was Kamaitachi Akari. She was 15 years old and had lived in this village all her life. Although this was a ninja village, business was always slow so she never got a lot of missions. Her grandpa was also the ruler of this village and he was way too over protective to let her leave. Unless he got an order from someone with a higher ranking than him, than Akari would probably never get to leave the village. And there was only one person who had more authority than her grandpa. It was the person their village had been serving for over 1000 years, the one and only, Asakura Hao! So, the chances of her leaving the village were less than 1 in a million.

_Oh well, I just need to keep myself occupied. _Akari jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. Just then, she felt a presence behind her so she turned around.

"There's a letter for you, Young Master." It was one of her family's messengers (she and her family were considered royalty since her grandpa was the leader).

"Thanks," Akari said cheerfully before taking the scroll from the messenger. "And don't call me that."

"As you wish." The messenger disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Still trying to remain cheerful, Akari quickly broke the seal on the scroll and read the letter. At first she couldn't believe what it said so she read it over again. Akari grinned. Today was going to be a lot better than she had thought it would be.

xxx

Kusanagi Suzuna fell to her knees, completely exhausted. She had been practicing with her sword all day and now she could barely move. Her sword was called Hanahime and it had been with her family for many generations. She herself had black hair that was kept in low pigtails. She also had amber eyes and really good eyesight.

Suzuna sighed. She was extremely bored because she couldn't find any of her friends. She couldn't even find her best friend Akari even though she seemed to pop up everywhere.

Suzuna gasped as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. A hand shot out and grabbed Hanahime, then held it to her throat.

"Now you're gonna give me all your cash, girlie." A rough and throaty voice threatened her.

Suzuna gulped. "W-what'll happen if I don't?"

"Then you'll be feeling the sharp end of your own sword!" The person sneered as they pushed the sword closer to her throat.

Suzuna began to panic. Even though she was always training, she was completely powerless without Hanahime. She sighed. It definitely didn't seem like she would get out of this without losing anything… and she would rather lose her money than her head.

"F-fine, then. I'll give you all my money."

As soon as she said that, the person promptly dropped her.

"You know, you're not supposed to give up so easily." A cheerful and strangely familiar voice said from behind her. Suzuna twirled around to find herself staring at her green-haired friend.

"Akari!"

"Hiya, Suzu-chan!"

Suzuna was completely flabbergastered by how Akari had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?! And what happened to that weird thief?"

Akari burst into laugher. "_I'm _the weird thief, you idiot!"

Suzuna glared at Akari as she realized what that meant. "Argh! Why do you always have to pull such stupid pranks!?" Suzuna continued to glare at Akari until she finally stopped laughing.

"Hey, you're the one who fell for the "stupid prank"." Akari giggled as she said this.

"Whatever. Anyways, you still haven't told me why you're here yet!"

Akari finally looked serious as she replied. "Hmm… Well, first we have to find Hikaru, and then I'll tell you." Akari grinned as though that was all she was going to say at the moment.

Suzuna frowned. "But Hikaru could be anywhere! Can't you just tell me now?"

Akari merely smiled as she jumped up into a tree. "Nope!"

Suzuna pretended to pout. "Aww, why not?"

"Just because! Anyways, we should probably check the places Hikaru usually hangs out at or else we'll never be able to find him!" Akari ran off, probably expecting her to follow.

Suzuna sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day.

xxx

"Onii-chan, if you don't hurry up then we won't be able to get to all the stores today!" Moshimo Ayame complained as her older brother slowly trudged up the stairs. She was 10 years old and had silvery-blonde hair tied up into two cute little pigtails. She was also seriously annoyed because her brother, Moshimo Hikaru, seemed to take forever just to get inside of a store.

"Oh, the horror of it all!" Hikaru replied sarcastically as he followed his little sister into yet another shop. He had messy silver hair and hated having to babysit Ayame because all she ever wanted to do was shop. Hikaru would much rather just lie down somewhere and relax.

"Why do I always have to babysit you anyways?" Hikaru complained as Ayame rummaged through an old box of toys that were for sale.

"Because Mommy told you to!" Ayame pulled out some of the toys and gave them to the cashier. "Besides, we've only been to about 10 stores today."

"We've been to 87 stores today, idiot!"

Ayame frowned. "Really?!?!"

Hikaru groaned. "Somebody save me!" he muttered.

xxx

Suzuna fell to her knees for the second time that day. She and Akari had been looking for Hikaru for hours but they still hadn't found him. _This search is hopeless…_

"It is not hopeless!"

Suzuna looked up, startled. She found herself staring at the defiant Akari.

"You shouldn't think things like that, Suzu-chan. It's discouraging for both of us." Akari grinned at Suzuna's shocked expression.

Suzuna quickly mumbled an apology. "S-sorry, I kind of forgot about that ability of yours."

Akari smirked. "I noticed. Anyway, we need to find Hikaru soon! It's getting dark."

Suzuna simply nodded and then followed Akari to continue their search.

Suzuna glanced at the ground. For as long as she had known her, Akari had always had a strange ability known as reishi. This ability meant that Akari would automatically hear the thoughts and feelings of those around her, whether she wanted to or not. And Suzuna wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

xxx

"Are we done yet?" Hikaru scowled as Ayame continued to search the stores that were still open.

"We won't be done until we go through every single store!" Ayame exclaimed evilly.

Hikaru groaned. "That could take forever!"

"I know."

"ARGH!!!!!!" Hikaru screamed as loud as he could. Luckily, there weren't many people around at this time.

Just then, they heard a voice call out.

"Hikaru!"

xxx

"Maybe he went home already…" Suzuna sighed, ready to give up.

"Hmm…you're probably right." Even Akari had to admit that they were probably wasting their time. The two walked down the street in silence until they neared the corner.

"ARGH!!!!!!"

They both flinched as they heard the ear-piercing scream.

Suzuna stuttered, "W-was it just me, or did that sound a lot like…?"

"Hikaru!" Akari shouted as she rounded the corner.

"Akari!" Hikaru was stunned. "And Suzu!" he shouted as Suzuna came around the corner. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, how about you take Ayame home first and then I'll tell you?" Akari replied cheerfully.

xxx

After they had taken a very annoyed Ayame home, Akari finally decided to tell them the news. So, she took out the scroll and held it out.

"What's that supposed to be?" Hikaru looked at it with a bored expression on his face.

"They're orders from Hao-sama!"

She definitely got their attention this time. Both Suzuna and Hikaru were staring at her like they were expecting her to say that it was some kind of joke.

"This isn't another of prank, is it?" Suzuna asked skeptically.

"C'mon! Like I'd actually joke about something like this." Akari pretended to look upset about their lack of trust.

"So, what does it say?" Hikaru asked.

Akari grinned. "It says that we're supposed to go to Tokyo and meet up with Hao-sama for the Shaman Fight!"

"You're sure about this, right?" Suzuna was looking at Akari like she was crazy. Hikaru looked doubtful too.

"Here, read it yourself!" Akari handed them them scroll. Sure enough, there were orders for them to go to Tokyo to assist Hao in the Shaman Fight.

"Well, what are we waiting for? To Tokyo!" Akari exclaimed as she grabbed Hikaru's arm and started dragging him across the ground.

"But we have no idea where Tokyo is!" Suzuna shouted after them.

Akari paused. "Uh…there are maps in the library, right?" Suzuna nodded.

"Then to the library!"

* * *

Sorry if it sucked. And no, this isn't a self-insert. I just don't like those (no offence). I know it was pretty boring, but it'll get better! Probably... Anyways, am I right that Hanahime means Flower Princess? Oh, and does anyone want to see profiles of Akari, Suzuna (who I will now refer to as Suzu), and Hikaru? If you do, I might put them at the end of chapters. I wrote some before I started writing this story. They're pretty detailed though... And now you all know where my name comes from! By the way, Akari, Suzu, and Hikaru are all 15 years old. So review or die. 


End file.
